Punishment Day
by Littless19
Summary: OS/Well, memang kami anak nakal. Kami nakal dimana-mana. Entah itu di sekolah, rumah, atau di manapun. Maaf tentang hal itu./"Kalian harus mengikuti Punishment Day. Tidak ada bantahan."/Yeah, semuanya berawal dari sana. M for language, No Lemon;3 RnR, maybe?
**Warning** : One Shoot! Cerita ini _terinspirasi_ dari film 80-an; **The Breakfast Club [dan RL Author]**. Jadi kalau ada scene yang mirip-mirip sama film yang aku sebutin tadi harap maklum ya. Rate M bukan untuk lemon, hanya terdapat kata-kata tanpa sensor dan unsur-unsur sedikit dewasa. Typo(s) mau ngikut eksis. Agak gaje mungkin. Ini fict pelepas stress author aja kok.

 **Genre** : Friendship, little bit Romance.

 **Cast** : _SasuSaku_ _ **-of course-**_ _, SaIno, Naruto and Hinata_.

 **Bagi yang tidak suka fict ini, dimohon untuk tidak maki-maki. Cukup tekan** _ **'back'**_ **or** _ **'home'**_ **;;)**

-::-

-::-

-::-

 _Aku hanya berusaha menunjukkan bahwa aku sudah dan akan terus berusaha selama ini._

"Yamanaka. Kenakan pakaianmu dan keluar kelas!"

-::-

 _Aku tidak melakukan hal yang merugikan kalian. Mengapa begitu pusing_?

"Shimura... Kau juga, keluar kelasku dan pakai kembali celanamu!"

-::-

 _Aku hanya ingin bermain. Kalian terlalu serius._

"Uzumaki! Ini sudah yang ke tujuh kali kau membully!"

-::-

 _Ini tidak seberapa, mengapa diberatkan_?

"Kuharap ini seragam terakhir yang kusita, Hyuuga."

-::-

 _Aku tidak melakukan ini tanpa sebab._

"Uchiha! Letakkan pilok itu dan jauhi dinding! Hey- anak kurang ajar! Turuti perintahku!"

-::-

 _Aku hanya menikmati waktuku di High School._

"Haruno, sudah berapa kali aku katakan untuk tidak membolos di jam pelajaranku!?"

-::-

 _ **Kami tidak peduli akan keputusan kalian.**_

"Kalian harus mengikuti Punishment Day. Tidak ada bantahan."

 _ **Well, kami benar-benar tidak peduli.**_

-::-

.

.

.

-::-

 **PUNISHMENT DAY** by **LBA**

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer :** _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

-::-

.

.

.

-::-

 _Hari Sabtu, pukul 06:30 A.M._

Seharusnya mereka masih berada di atas ranjang mereka yang nyaman dan menikmati hari libur pertama dalam minggu ini. Bukannya datang ke sekolah hanya untuk mengerjakan sesuatu yang konyol. Atau bahkan mereka tidak akan melakukan suatu hal sama sekali?

Ah, si Pink sudah keluar dari mobil BMWnya.

"Aku tidak benar-benar kapok!" Teriaknya pada orang yang ada di dalam mobil itu kemudian dengan kasar ia menutup pintu mobil lalu masuk ke dalam sekolah. Aw, sepertinya ia sedang kesal.

.

"Sudah kukatakan ini bukan salahku, Ayah. Mereka hanya terlalu berlebihan."

"Tidak ada penyangkalan, Hinata. Aku harap kau mengikuti hari ini dengan baik." Gadis Hyuuga itu memandang kesal kepada mobil yang sudah melaju pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku akan mengikutinya dengan sangat baik." Gumamnya. Alis runcingnya saling bertautan ketika ia memasuki gedung sekolahnya.

.

Sai memeras pinggul Ino yang ada di pangkuannya saat Gadis itu menjambak rambutnya sedikit keras. Bibir keduanya masih bertautan, saling menghisap satu sama lain. Baru saja Sai ingin meraba tubuh Ino tetapi Gadis itu sudah melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Aku tidak ingin kita telat dan sesuatu yang merepotkan bertambah." Jelasnya.

Sai menghela nafas. "Sial, Ino. Aku sudah sangat ingin-"

"Sai... Kita bisa melakukannya nanti." Dengan berat hati mereka menyudahi acara pagi mereka dan melangkah dari parkiran menuju gedung sekolah.

.

"Ini tidak boleh terulang, Naruto."

Naruto memutar matanya. "Ya, ya, ya. Sekali lagi Mom mengatakan itu, aku tidak akan memberikan kecupan pagi." Ancamnya. Sedangkan sang Ibu langsung nyengir.

"Kau bercanda. Sini, cium Ibu." Sang Ibu menyodorkan pipinya pada sang Anak. Tapi melihat anaknya hanya diam membuatnya geregetan. "Naruto, cepat atau kau akan terlambat." Dengan wajah malas Naruto pun mencium pipi Ibunya.

"Aku masuk." Pamit Pemuda itu kemudian keluar dari mobil.

"Anak manja..." Gumam sang Ibu.

.

.

.

Wanita berambut merah itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas.

"Kurang satu." Ucapannya membuat ke-lima anak yang ada di sana mendengus. Mereka tahu, walaupun hari hukuman sekali pun biangkerok itu tidak akan datang tepat waktu. "Ini akan menjadi lama, karena kita akan menunggu sampai satu orang itu datang."

Sontak saja mereka akan protes. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Karin -si Wanita berambut merah- melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Lagipula aku tidak yakin kalian bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Paling tidak membutuhkan waktu sampai pukul sebelas." Anak-anak itu melotot. Oh, bukan-bukan. Bukan kepada Karin. Melainkan kepada Pemuda yang baru saja memasuki ruang kelas itu.

"Hn." Pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya begitu menerima pandangan menusuk dari orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruang kelas itu. Tapi dengan cuek ia duduk di kursi sebelah kanan paling belakang.

"Baiklah, kita akan memulainya. Hal pertama yang harus kalian lakukan adalah; menulis 50 essay. Kalian bisa mengambil dari materi pelajaran apa saja."

"Oh, tidak." Karin menatap Naruto yang menendang pelan kursi kosong di sampingnya.

"Hal kedua; tidak boleh ada pergerakan sekecil apapun selain bernafas, menulis dan menggaruk. Kalian butuh menggaruk untuk berpikir, mungkin." Suara dengusan menahan tawa terdengar dari Ino yang duduk di samping Sai. Karin tidak memperdulikan itu. "Dan akan ada banyak hal yang harus kalian lakukan jika kalian tidak melakukan hal pertama dan kedua dengan baik. Seperti yang kubilang, paling tidak kalian membutuhkan waktu sampai pukul 11 untuk mengerjakan kedua hal tersebut." Karin membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan membagikan kertas kosong yang sedaritadi dipeluknya.

Naruto membenarkan kursi yang tadi ditendangnya ketika karin membagikan kertas padanya. "Tidak ada gerakan sedikitpun, Uzumaki." Naruto hanya menggedikkan bahu acuh. Kemudian Karin berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan mengernyit garang ketika melihat kaki Pemuda itu yang berada di atas meja. "Turunkan kaki sialanmu itu dari meja, Uchiha. Atau kau akan membuat kalian semua melakukan banyak hal."

Sasuke mendengus lalu menurunkan kakinnya disertai dengan hentakkan.

"Aku akan ada di ruangan itu." Karin menunjuk pintu yang ada di sebelah kanan ruang kelas. Anak-anak nakal itu tidak menoleh karena mereka tahu apa yang ada di balik pintu itu dan kemana pintu itu akan membawa kita. "Pintu itu akan selalu terbuka, dengan begitu aku akan dengan mudah mengawasi kalian. Dan kalian bisa memulai sekarang." Setelahnya, Karin melenggang pergi ke pintu yang tadi ditunjuknya.

Seketika ruangan itu hening. Lima menit hening. Tapi tiba-tiba ada suara kecupan. Hinata mengernyit jijik.

"Hentikan kegiatan menjijikkan kalian itu. Sama sekali tidak berkelas." Ino menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sai dan terkekeh.

"Maafkan kami, Puteri Hyuuga yang paling berkelas." Hinata hanya mendengus.

Tek! Tek! Tek! Tek!

Karin menongolkan kepalanya dari pintu ketika mendengar suara 'Tek' yang ternyata berasal dari pulpen yang dimainkan oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura menghela nafas, setelah Karin kembali menghilang di balik pintu Sakura yang duduk di bangku paling depan pun berbalik dan menatap Sasuke.

Tek! Tek! Tek!

"Hentikan itu, Uchiha. Kau membawa hal buruk." Sasuke menatap datar Sakura lalu meletakkan pulpennya dengan sedikit keras dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. Sakura memutar bola matanya dan berbalik ke posisinya semula.

.

Hening kembali.

.

"Jelaskan apa itu reproduksi, bagaimana cara reproduksi, apa nama hormon wanita, apa-"

"Uzumaki, kerjakan dengan tenang dan jangan bergumam." Naruto merenggut mendengar protesan Ino, kemudian Gadis itu menggumam. "Suka membully tapi sangat manja."

"Kau menggumam, Yamanaka." Naruto menatap tajam Ino.

"Hn? Kau mengerjakannya?" Tanya Sasuke dan sukses membuat semua yang ada di situ berbalik menatapnya.

"Kita semua mengerjakannya." Ucap Sakura pada Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak mengerjakan?" Tanya Sai heran. Sasuke mendengus. "Aku tidak akan mengerjakannya. Percayalah, dengan atau tanpa kau mengerjakan itu kau akan selesai dengan hal sialan ini." Jawab Pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Uchiha, kau hanya memperburuk kita dengan tidak mengerjakannya." Hinata ikut menatap tajam Sasuke. Tetapi sepertinya Pemuda itu terlalu kebal.

"Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari berkutat dengan essay." Balas Sasuke enteng. Semuanya geram.

"Uchiha, jangan hanya pikirkan dirimu sendiri! Kami tidak di sini untuk mengikutimu." Sakura menatap Sasuke garang. Sasuke terkekeh.

"Lalu mengapa kau di sini? Kalian sama saja denganku." Si Pink memalingkan wajahnya. "Kami tidak sama denganmu." Balasnya geram. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya. Mereka kembali menghadap depan ketika Karin kembali melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu dan memilih untuk tidak memedulikan Sasuke.

"Hey, Duren. Tutup pintu itu." Naruto menoleh ke Sasuke.

"Apa? Kau panggil aku apa?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Baiklah, Uzumaki. Tutup pintu itu. Si Merah itu tidak akan bisa mengawasi kita dengan mudah." Ulang Sasuke. Naruto mendengus.

"Mengapa harus aku? Mengapa tidak kau saja?"

"Kau terlalu banyak bertanya. Ayolah, kau Pria." Naruto menggeleng. "Shimura, kalau begitu kau yang lakukan." Sai menggeleng.

"Lakukan sendiri jika kau berani." Kata Sai.

"Tentu aku berani. Baiklah, jika ini berhasil kalian harus memberikanku bento kalian. Aku tidak membawa bento." Pemuda Uchiha itu bangkit dari kursinya. Membenarkan dulu bajunya, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu tempat Karin mengawasi mereka.

Ia melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam saat ia melihat tidak ada Karin di mejanya. Ia mengedarkan matanya ke penjuru ruangan yang dapat menghubungkan langsung ke koridor. Ia dapat mendengar suara percikan air. Mungkin Karin sedang membuat teh atau kopi, Sasuke bisa melihat ada biskuit di atas meja guru merahnya itu.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama, ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke pintu. Lalu mencari-cari pengganjal pintu yang menjaga pintu itu agar tetap terbuka. Setelah ketemu, ia melepaskan ganjalan pintu tersebut. Dan...

Sial. Engselnya macet. Akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama jika harus menunggu pintu tertutup.

Sasuke mendengus. Ia ingin menarik gagang pintu tapi diurungkannya karena mendengar percikan air yang sudah berhenti. Dengan kesal ia segera berbalik dan kembali ke kursinya.

"Well, itu tidak bekerja." Ejek Sakura saat Sasuke sudah duduk di kursinya.

Sasuke terkekeh. "Tenang saja, Haruno. Kejayaan tidak datang dengan cepat." Balas Sasuke sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sakura. Sedangkan si Gadis hanya berbalik.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10:10. Waktu terasa berjalan dengan sangat lambat bagi anak-anak yang sedang dalam masa hukumannya itu. Ini sudah sepuluh menit semenjak Sasuke melepaskan pengganjal pintu. Sakura tersenyum senang, tapi belum sempat ia mengejek Sasuke, suara bedebrak keras mengagetkan orang-orang yang ada di sana. Terutama Karin, tentu saja. Pintu yang ada tepat di depannya tiba-tiba tertutup dengan kencang. Ia sangat kaget hingga menumpahkan sedikit kopi hangatnya ke blazer yang sedang ia kenakan. Dengan wajah merah menahan amarah, Karin keluar dan menatap garang ke arah anak-anak nakal itu.

"Siapa yang mengambil pengganjalnya?" Ia menunjuk pintu tempat ia mengawasi.

"Mungkin pengganjalnya rusak." Karin menoleh cepat.

"Tidak mungkin pengganjalnya rusak jika tidak ada serpihannya sama sekali." Nafas Wanita bersurai Merah itu memburu. Ia sedang kesal. Sangat kesal.

"Mungkin engselnya macet." Kali ini suara Naruto.

"Oh, God. Kalian sangat kompak." Karin melepas kacamata untuk mengelapnya dan memakainya lagi. "Well, tinggal 49 menit lagi dan kalian akan pulang jika selesai melakukan dua hal yang kuberikan. Aku ingin melihat sudah sejauh mana kalian mengerjakannya."

Karin memulai dari Naruto. Ia memeriksa kertas yang disodorkan oleh Naruto dan membacanya. "Apa isi payudara, apa yang membuat penis- astaga, apa maksudmu membuat essay seperti ini, hah!?" Karin berteriak seperti orang frustasi. Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata terutama Ino dan Sai terkikik mendengarnya. Sudah pasti Naruto menulis essay mesum. "Mana ada soal seperti ini?"

Naruto merenggut. "Ini soal Biologi. Menurutku ini soal yang wajar."

Sang Guru memejamkan matanya sebentar. "Ini bukan soal yang wajar. Ini soal mesum." Lalu ia berjalan ke meja Sakura. "Essaymu, Haruno."

Sakura menyodorkan kertasnya. Karin menggeram. "Kau hanya mengerjakan 20 essay? Oke. Essaymu bagus tapi aku tidak mentolelirnya!" Ia menggulirkan matanya ke Hinata, Ino dan Sai. "Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Uchiha menyarankan agar tidak mengerjakannya." Sai membuka suara. Sasuke mnyeringai. "Hn."

Karin mendesah frustasi, mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar lalu memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Kalian, benar-benar..." Matanya memerah, wajahnya kentara sekali marah. "Kalian tidak akan pulang hingga jam lima sore." Setelahnya, ia melenggang ke pintu tempatnya mengawas lagi. Anak-anak itu tersentak, membulatkan matanya. Lalu menatap Sasuke marah.

.

Hening.

.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke memecahkan keheningan.

"Setelah semuanya, kau masih bisa bertanya 'apa'?" Tanya Ino sinis. Sasuke mendengus.

"Kau membawa keburukan. Aku tambah yakin." Kini Hinata.

Sasuke mendesah. "Baiklah, aku punya rencana. Kita kabur." Katanya. Yang lainnya memutar bola mata.

"Kau pikir kami ikut?" Tanya Sakura sangat sinis. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Aku yang bertanggung jawab." Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kujamin. Kalian tidak perlu menanggungnya." Lanjut Sasuke masih menyeringai menatap Sakura.

"Seharusnya begitu." Sakura balas menyeringai. "Kalian ikut?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto, Hinata, Sai dan Ino.

"Apakah kau pikir itu ide yang bagus?" Tanya Ino dengan nada tidak yakin. Sakura mengangguk.

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Baiklah, aku ikut." Katanya. "Aku juga." Sambung Hinata.

Menghela nafas, Sai bersuara. "Kami juga."

Sasuke menjentikkan jarinya. "Well, bawa tas kalian. Ikut aku."

Sasuke bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu utama kelas itu. Saat melewati pintu tempat Karin mengawas, ia menghela nafas lega melihat tidak ada Karin di mejanya. Jadi ia melanjutkan langkahnya diikuti temen se-perhukumannya di belakangnya. Mereka semua berjalan mengendap-endap dan sangat hati-hati sambil celingak-celinguk. Saat di persimpangan pertama, ia melihat Karin sedang membersihkan blazernya yang kotor -karena kopi-. Ah, ini tembusan ke ruang Karin mengawas.

Ketika Karin meleng, Sasuke melanjutkan jalannya dan memberi kode pada orang-orang di belakangnya untuk tetap mengikuti. Saat di persimpangan koridor ke-empat, ia melihat Karin lagi. Kali ini si Merah itu sedang mengambil beberapa snack. Tunggu dulu, ini pantry?

"Sial, mengapa si Merah itu ada dimana-mana, sih? Menyebalkan." Hinata menggerutu.

Naruto menyoleknya. "Berhenti menggerutu, Hyuuga." Hinata memutar bola matanya.

"Kita sedang ada di dekat pantry. Berarti akan lebih mudah untuk keluar lewat kantin." Sasuke memberi tahu. Sai yang mendengarkan langsung memprotes.

"Tidak. Menurutku akan lebih mudah untuk mencapai pintu utama melewati auditorium."

Sasuke menutar mata. "Kita membicarakan pintu belakang dan akan lewat sana. Terlalu beresiko jika kita lewat pintu utama yang tertutup pintu besi." Jelas Sasuke. Tetapi Sai tetap pada pendiriannya. Akhirnya Sai memilih untuk berjalan lebih dahulu, Ino terlalu setia pada Sai makanya ia menjadi orang pertama yang mengikuti Sai. Hinata menghela nafas, sebenarnya ia bimbang. Tetapi melihat pasangan kekasih itu sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu ia pun membuntuti. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya yang hanya dibalas gedikkan bahu oleh Sasuke. Naruto merangkul bahu Sasuke.

"Aku akan mengikutimu." Katanya. Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari bahunya kemudian mengikuti orang-orang yang sudah berjalan di depannya. Dan Naruto hanya menggeleng-geleng.

.

Sial. Sial. Sial.

"Sudah kukatakan, pintu utama tertutup pintu besi." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada setengah kesalnya.

"Harusnya kita mendengarkan Uchiha." Kata Sakura. Sai mendelik. Ia merasa terpojoki sekarang.

"Lalu mengapa kau mengikutiku?"

Sakura menghela nafas, Hinata menengahi. "Sebaiknya kita lewat kantin sekarang atau-"

"Dasar anak-anak sialan. Awas saja kalian, tidak akan kupulangkan." Ucapan Hinata terpotong saat mendengar suara gerutuan Karin.

Naruto panik. "Uchiha, bagaimana ini?" Sasuke mengusap wajahnya.

"Baiklah. Kalian cepat kembali ke kelas, aku akan menarik perhatiannya." Sakura membelalak.

"Apa kau gila? Kita pergi bersama-sama." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Aku yang bertanggung jawab, ingat?"

"Ayo." Hinata memimpin jalan. Sai dan Ino mengikuti. Sakura terlihat ragu, tapi Sasuke mendorong punggungnya pelan agar berbalik dan mengikuti Hinata. Akhirnya Sakura pun pergi. Naruto menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke. "Kau... Superhero." Katanya sebelum berlari menyusul yang lain.

Sasuke menarik nafas, kemudian berlari sambil membuat kebisingan dengan mengetok-ngetok pintu besi dan berteriak.

.

Di lain sisi, perhatian Karin yang sedang asyik menggerutu pun teralihkan akibat kebisingan tersebut. Segera saja ia mencari darimana suara bising tersebut. Ia sudah yakin seyakin-yakinnya orang yakin. Pasti Uchiha. Siapa lagi orang yang akan dengan senang hati berteriak seperti di hutan dan membuat onar bising pada saat hari hukuman? Hanya Uchiha Sasuke jawabannya.

Ia mengitari koridor, suaranya berpindah-pindah. Karin pun mulai menggerutu lagi. "Anak sialan." Sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara pantulan bola basket di lapangan indoor basket. Dan benar saja, si Uchiha pembuat onar itu sedang bergaya dengan bola basketnya.

"Apa sebenarnya yang ada di pikiranmu, anak sialan!?" Karin menghampiri Sasuke dan segera meraih rambut raven Pemuda itu, lalu menyeretnya. "Kau harus tahu bagaimana berusahanya aku sedaritadi untuk sabar." Karin menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan, sedangkan Sasuke meringis tanpa suara(?). Hey, dude. Ini cukup sakit, you know? Dan mereka berhenti di depan gudang olahraga. Karin mencari-cari kunci dengan tangan satunya.

"Hn, kau ingin aku berada di dalam sana sampai jam lima?" Tanya Sasuke.

Karin masih sibuk mencari kunci, setelah ketemu ia langsung membuka pintu gudang. "Ya. Maka, jadilah anak baik selama di dalam." Lalu dengan kasar Karin menarik kembali rambut Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam kemudian melepasnya. "Dengar, hal yang perlu kau lakukan adalah hanya berdiam diri di sini dan keluar saat aku membuka kunci. Jadilah anak baik dan jangan membuat gudang ini semakin berantakkan." Tanpa menunggu atau memerdulikan respon Sasuke, ia langsung berbalik dan berjalan ke pintu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Ini tidak akan berkerja. Percayalah." Kemudian Karin melanjutkan kembali langkahnya dan mengunci pintu.

Blam! Ckrek.

Sasuke mendengus. Baiklah, apa yang bisa ia lakukan di tempat ini... Ia menghampiri bola basket yang ada di ujung ruangan dan memainkannya.

"Membosankan." Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik. "Thanks, God. Ini menakjubkan."

Pintu geser. Well, pembatas antar kelas ke kelas menggunakan pintu geser. Dan kelas yang menjadi ruangan hukuman mereka ada dua kelas dari sini jadi bisa dengan mudah untuk menuju ke sana. Sasuke sangat tahu hal itu.

Setelah menyingkirkan barang-barang yang menutupi pegangan pintu tersrbut. Lalu mencoba membuka pintu itu, dan berhasil. "Ini terlalu mudah." Katanya.

Ia melakukan hal itu lagi, di dua kelas berikutnya. Sampailah ia pada pembatas kelas meuju kelasnya. Ia pun mencoba membuka pintu geser pembatas itu.

Sial. Macet.

"Mengapa pintu-pintu di sini harus macet, sih?" Sasuke mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga, ia membuka pintu geser itu.

BRAK!

Sial. Suaranya sangat keras.

.

Ke-lima anak yang ada di ruang kelas itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan mereka melihat Sasuke yang sedang menutup kembali pintu geser itu. Sakura tersenyum.

"Sasuke? Sudah kuduga." Sasuke menyeringai dan menepuk-nepuk tangannya. Baru saja ia akan berbicara, namun suara pintu dibuka membuatnya panik.

Kriet...

"Uchiha, sembunyi di sini." Sakura menunjuk kolong mejanya, dengan cepat Sasuke bersembunyi di sana.

Suara langkah mendekat membuat mereka semua berdebar. Apalagi Sakura. Hey, di bawahnya kini ada seorang biangkerok. Untung saja meja yang ada di sini tertutup pada bagian depan, jadi tubuh Sasuke tidak akan terlihat.

Karin berhenti di depan meja Sakura. "Suara apa itu tadi?" Tanya Karin pada Sakura.

"Suara? Aku tidak mendengar apa pun." Lalu karin mengalihkan tatapannya ke empat anak lainnya. Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Kami tidak mendengar apapun." Jelasnya.

Di sisi Sasuke, Pemuda itu sedang menatap cetakkan vagina Sakura yang tercetak jelas dari jeans ketat yang dikenakan Gadis itu. Tangan jailnya gatal ingin memegang cetakkan itu. Ia pun menggerakkan tangannya, dan hup! Ia mengelus-elus cetakkan berbentuk V itu.

Sakura tersentak, matanya membelalak. Nafasnya sedikit memburu, wajahnya merah antara menahan sesuatu dan marah. Dengan kesal ia menggerakkan kakinya untuk menginjak kaki Sasuke. Sedangkan yang diinjak kaget, naas Sasuke kejedot meja.

Duk! Mata Karin menyipit. Naruto langsung memukul-mukul mejanya. Diikuti Sai, Ino dan Hinata.

Duk! Duk! Duk!

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya karin. Mereka menghentikan ketukan. Lalu mengangkat bahu. Karin mendengus, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju tempatnya mengawasi. Saat Karin sudah masuk, Sakura segera mendorong pelan mejanya. Sasuke keluar.

"Kurang ajar!" Sakura menggetok kepala Sasuke, membuat si Empu kepala terkekeh.

"Tahan, Haruno. Sepertinya sudah basah di sana." Wajah Sakura makin memerah.

"Sial, mulutmu kotor sekali, Uchiha." Sasuke menoleh ke Naruto, kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Pemuda Uchiha itu berjalan menuju kursinya, lalu duduk. Ia terlihat menulis sesuatu. Lima menit mereka saling diam.

"Jadi, apa yang selanjutnya akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke setelah beberapa saat.

"Kita tidak boleh membuat kebisingan." Kata Ino. Hinata menjentikkan jarinya. "Mungkin sedikit kebisingan tidak akan menarik perhatiannya."

Yang lainnya mengernyitkan alis saat melihat Hinata berjalan menuju sebuah tape yang ada di sudut ruangan.

Klik!

Musik menggema dengan pelan ke sepenjuru ruangan. "Well, ayo menari." Kata Hinata. Mereka semua pun menari dengan asyik. Bahkan Sasuke pun menari seperti orang konyol. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

.

Kini ke-enam orang itu sedang berkumpul dan duduk membuat lingkaran di belakang kelas. Mereka semua membuka bentonya, kecuali Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik ke arah tas bento Naruto. "Wow, makanan empat sehat lima sempurna, Anak manja." Ledek Sasuke. Well, bekal Naruto memang komplit. Bahkan ada susunya. Ia menjulurkan tangannya ingin memegang makanan Naruto, tapi dengan cepat ditepis oleh si Empu mskanan. Lalu Naruto menggeser bekalnya agar tidak dapat dijangkau Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus.

"Uchiha, tangkap." Sakura melempar bungkus hamburger ke Sasuke dan dengan sigap Pemuda itu menangkapnya. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan aneh. "Apa? Aku hanya menepati janji. Kau sudah menutup pintu itu." Sasuke tersenyum, lalu memakan hamburger itu.

Melihat itu, Naruto menghela nafas, lalu ia menggeser sodanya ke Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya. "Kau akan serat kalau tanpa minum." Katanya sambil nyengir, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus -lagi-.

.

Hening. Mereka makan dengan canggung.

.

Setelah semua selesai dengan makanannya, mereka kini berdiam diri sambil saling menatap satu sama lain. Hingga Sakura bersuara.

"Ehem. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kalian bisa ada di sini hari ini." Kata Sakura. "Apakah kalian mau bercertia?" Tidak ada yang menyahuti pertanyaaannya. "Mungkin." Sakura mendengus. Tidak yang memberikan respon.

"Aku bisa menceritakannya." Suara Ino.

Dengan cepat Naruto memotong sebelum Ino bercerita. "Kami sudah tahu. Aku tidak mau mendengar cerita tentang seksmu." Ia memandang Sakura. "Aku di sini karena aku diduga membully."

"Kau memang membully, Uzumaki." Naruto menoleh ke Hinata.

"Tidak. Tidak benar-benar. Aku hanya bermain bersama anak-anak culun itu, tetapi mereka tidak suka permainanku sama sekali. Jadi mereka membenarkan kalau mereka dibully." Jelas Naruto. Ia menatap orang-orang yang ada di situ satu persatu. "Jujur saja, aku di rumah tak ubahnya anak Mami."

Semuanya menghela nafas. Siapa sangka kalau Naruto yang suka membully itu anak manja. Sebenarnya mereka sudah tahu, tapi mereka tahu kebenarannya sekarang langsung dari mulut Pemuda duren itu.

"Aku mengecilkan seragamku." Kata Hinata tiba-tiba. Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Lagi?" Hinata mengangguk. "Astaga, Hinata." Sakura menggeleng-geleng. Sasuke terkekeh.

"Dia trendy, Haruno. Kau saja yang culun. Baju seragammu pasti dua kali lipat besarnya dari tubuhmu. Ah, tapi kuakui jeans ketat sialanmu membuatku ingin mencicipi vaginamu." Pemuda Uchiha itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke sekaligus memerah. "Sial. Berhenti bicara kotor, Uchiha. Lalu hal trendy apa yang kau lakukan hingga kau di sini?" Tanya Sakura sinis.

"Well, graffiti sedang marak sekarang." Sasuke menjawab sambil mengangkat bahu.

Sakura mendecih. "Terlalu banyak keburukan pada dirimu."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Lalu apa yang dilakukan oleh Nona Haruno hingga ada di sini?" Tanyanya. Sakura diam. Dan diamnya membuat ke-empat orang lainnya ikut menatapnya juga. Sakura merasa risih dengan itu.

"Baiklah. Aku menyerah." Sakura menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan. "Aku membolos di prlajaran Sastra. Mungkin sudah yang ke-sepuluh kali." Seketika Sasuke tertawa.

"Si Juara kelas membolos? Sulit dipercaya." Ejeknya. Sakura menggeram.

"Hentikan itu, Uchiha." Sial. Sakura bukannya marah karena Sasuke mengejek atau mentertawakannya. Tapi karena Sasuke terlihat menawan. Well, ia sudah tertarik pada Sasuke sejak awal semester. Dan ia semakin kesal saat mengingat kalau ia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya. Dia si Biangkerok brengsek, ingat?

Naruto bergidik saat melihat wajah marahnya Sakura. "Errr. Teman, hentikan tawamu itu." Seketika tawa Sasuke berhenti.

"Aku bukan temanmu." Katanya tiba-tiba dingin. Lalu menatap semua orang yang ada di situ. "Kita semua tidak berteman."

Seketika ruangan hening.

Sakura sudah reda. Dan kini ia mengernyitkan alisnya. "Mengapa kau begitu sensitive, Uchiha? Kita semua bisa berteman." Kata Sakura. Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Kalian. Aku tidak."

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau harus mempunyai teman, Uchiha. Atau mungkin kupanggil 'Sasuke'?" Sasuke mendecih.

"Lakukan sesukamu."

Naruto bertepuk tangan. "Kita semua berteman?" Sasuke memelototi Naruto. "Sasuke, ayolah." Naruto merajuk. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap jijik.

"Kita harus memperbaiki ini." Kata Sai. "Mungkin kita bisa menceritakan hal yang paling menyedihkan di hidup kita. Jadi kita bisa mengerti satu sama lain." Ia melanjutkan. Tapi Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata dan Naruto masih diam.

"Baiklah kami bisa memulainya." Usul Ino. Ia manatap Sai. "Hal yang paling menyedihkan bagiku adalah."

"Di saat aku jauh darinya." Ucap Sai dan Ino kompak. Yang laing memutar mata.

"Well, tidak buruk. Hal yang paling menyedihkan bagiku adalah, ketika payudaraku dibilang kecil. Itu sebabnya aku mengecilkan seragamku, supaya terlihat jelas." Ujar Hinata. Naruto melongo.

"Siapa yang berkata begitu? Itu sudah seperti buah melon!" Hinata menjitak kepala Naruto. "Aw! Maaf-maaf. Baiklah, hal yang paling menyedihkan dalam hidupku adalah. Di saat Ibuku tidak membuatkanku ramen. Itu menyedihkan."

Semuanya mendengus. Kemudian Sakura berdehem. "Ehem. Well, hal yang paling menyedihkan bagiku adalah di saat aku merasa kalau aku tidak seperti Wanita pada umumnya." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kau memang tidak seperti Wanita pada umumnya." Sakura melotot pada Sasuke.

"Berdandan bukanlah hal yang menarik." Ujar Sakura.

"Tentu saja menarik." Protes Hinata. Sakura mengangkat bahu acuh. Lalu mereka menatap Sasuke.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas. "Aku benci di saat menjadi menyedihkan. Dan terakhir kali aku menyedihkan adalah ketika aku tahu bahwa aku tidak mempunyai satu orang teman pun." Aku Sasuke.

"Maka dari itu kita akan berteman, Sasuke." Sakura antusias. Mata Sasuke menyipit. Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Kau hanya gengsi. 'Si Biangkerok mempunyai teman'. Kau gengsi jika mendengar berita itu. Ayolah, kita tidak perlu gengsi dalam berteman." Kata Sakura. Setelah Sakura mengatakan itu, tiba-tiba Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu geser yang menjadi pembatas kelas tempat ia masuk tadi.

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" Pertanyaan Naruto tidak dihiraukan olehnya. Sakura menatap nanar pada punggung Sasuke yang telah menghilang dari pintu geser.

"Apakah perkataanku salah?"

Sai menggeleng. "Tidak. Menurutku Uchiha hanya sedang berpikir." Jawab Sai.

Hening.

Hinata sedang mengacak-acak isi tasnya sendiri, lalu mengeluarkan benda berbentuk stick kecil. Lipstick. Sakura memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang memoleskan lipstick itu. "Bibirmu sudah merah alami." Hinata selesai. Lalu menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Akan terlihat lebih menawan." Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. Hinata memperhatikan wajah Sakura. "Wow.. Alismu menukik. Kau menbentuknya?" Tanyanya.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak. Ini alami." Hinata masih menatap wajah Sakura. Kemudian tersenyum senang.

"Oh My God, Sakura. Kau harus ikut aku." Sakura menatap Hinata heran. Tanpa sempat bertanya, Hinata sudah menariknya ke pojok depan kelas dekat pintu geser dengan antusias.

"Sebagai Wanita, menurutmu apa yang akan dilakukan Hinata?" Tanya Naruto pada Ino. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menyeringai.

.

.

.

"Kau kemanakan Sakura?" Tanya Naruto begitu Hinata duduk di sampingnya. Hinata mengangkat bahunya. Saat Hinata sudah duduk di sampingnya, Naruto menatap payudara Hinata dari samping. Sang Empu yang menyadarinya langsung menatap Naruto.

"Apa yang kau tatap?" Tanya Hinata. Naruto memerah.

"Ti-tidak ada." Hinata mendengus. Mesum.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghela nafas bosan. Sekarang masih pukul empat lewat lima sore. Kenapa waktu begitu lambat berjalan? Menyebalkan. Ia mendengar pintu geser yang ada di sampingnya terbuka.

"Sasuke?" Yang dipanggil tersentak.

"Haruno?" Sakura muncul dari balik pintu geser itu. Dan dia terlihat berbeda. Sial. Dia tambah cantik saja. "Kau... Memakai make up?"

Pipi Sakura memerah, ia sedikit menundukkan wajahnya. "Hinata yang memakaikannya." Sakura mendongak dan melihat Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. "Dia memaksaku." Sasuke menbulatkan mulutnya.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Haruno?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura menatap Sasuke sebentar. Lalu memeluknya. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. "Haruno, ada apa sebebarnya?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sakura tersenyum di dada Sasuke. "Kau tahu? Aku sudah lama tertarik padamu." Lagi-lagi Sasuke dibuat kaget, sontak ia melepaskan pelukkan Sakura.

"Kau gila." Sakura memutar matanya.

"Ya, ya, ya. Sebut saja begitu."

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sialan. "Dan mengapa kau mengatakan hal itu?" Sakura mendesah.

"Sasuke, jangan buat ini rumit. Aku sudah melupakan gengsiku untuk mengatakan hal itu. Dan kau memperburuknya." Dan setelahnya Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke.

"Sakura, apa yang kau-"

"Kau memanggil namaku." Sakura menyeringai, lalu dengan cepat menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke yang sedang menyeringai juga. Well, jangan mengira Sasuke akan melakukan hal ini jika bukan dengan orang yang membuatnya tertarik.

Jadi, Sasuke juga tertarik pada Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata, sedangkan Hinata hanya melengos. Sai dan Ino sudah pulang, mereka tidak perlu menunggu jemputan karena Sai membawa mobil. Kemudian Hinata dijemput tak lama setelah Naruto. Gadis itu tidak perlu melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke dan Sakura karena dua orang itu sangat sibuk. Sepertinya.

TIN!

Sakura melepaskan ciuman mereka. Sasuke mendengus. "Sampai jumpa hari senin, Uchiha." Setelah itu mobil yang ditumpangi Sakura melaju.

"Silahkan naik, Tuan Muda." Sasuke mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

Karin mengambil kertas-kertas yang ada di meja. Ketika sampai di meja yang Sasuke tempati tadi, ia menemukan kertas yang ia pikir bakalan kosong ternyata terdapat tulisan.

-::-

 _ **Dear Teachers,**_

 _Kalian menganggap kami nakal. Well, memang kami anak nakal. Kami nakal dimana-mana. Entah itu di sekolah, rumah, atau di manapun. Maaf tentang hal itu._

 _Setiap tindakan yang kami lakukan kalian anggap hal nakal, tapi bagi kami itu semua hal yang biasa. Kami ingin menikmati masa-masa high school kami, dan hal-hal yang kami lakukan tidak merugikan kalian._

 _Jika kalian tetap menganggap kami nakal itu tidak masalah, karena hal-hal baik yang kami usahakan akan tetap nakal bagi kalian._

 _Terima kasih untuk satu hari yang kalian berikan ini, menurut kami ini bukanlah Hari Hukuman. Tapi Hari Pertemanan. Karena mulai dari sinilah kita berteman dan mengenal pertemanan._

 _Salam,_

 _ **Anak-anak nakal.**_

-::-

.

.

.

.

-::-

 **END**.

-::-

.

.

.

Happy Birthday, Uchiha Sakura! [Kan sekarang udah jadi Uchiha;;3] rrrrrrrr! *Telaaat woooooiii!*

Ini gaje. Iya. Ini apa maksudnya? Gatau. Gabener-bener gatau sih, mungkin kalo kalian pahamin bakalan tau apa maksud fict ini. Hehe. Pada nyadar dong pasti yang pas mereka lagi saling terbuka Sasuke selalu nyahutin Sakura;p

Last, let me know what do you think about it;)

.

 _Jakarta,_

 **LBA.**

.


End file.
